La continuité de notre amour
by Mac 83
Summary: Voici le chapitre 3. Harry va-t-il accepter de combattre Voldemort? Quelles autres aventures l'attendent?
1. Entretien avec Dumbledore

Salut à tous !! C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : Entretien avec Dumbledore.

Je me souviens du jour où le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, m'appela dans son bureau. C'était ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'étais en cours de divination avec Mme Trelawney. Celle-ci me regarda avec des yeux larmoyant et me permit de quitter la salle. Lorsque j'arrivai à la trappe, elle me dit : 

- Fais attention Harry ta mort est proche, très proche ! ! 

Derrière elle, je vis Ron sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. J'eus moi aussi du mal à contenir mon rire. En effet, chaque année, Mme Trelawney prévoyais que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Je traversais la multitude de couloirs qui constituaient le château de Poudlard et j'atteignis enfin le bureau directorial.

- Plume en sucre ! , lançais-je et la porte s'ouvrit. 

Albus Dumbledore m'attendait : 

- je t'en prie Harry assis toi, me dit-il.

Je pris place dans un des grands sièges qui ornaient la pièce. Le directeur à la chevelure argentée me regarda longuement, il semblait inquiet :

- Harry connais-tu le CHMMS ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

- Oui monsieur, c'est le Conseil des Hauts Maîtres de la Magie et des Sortilèges, répondis-je.

- D'accord, mais sais-tu exactement en quoi consiste ce conseil ? dit-il.

Devant mon silence, il reprit :

- Ce conseil a été fondé il y a très longtemps, personne ne sait vraiment à quand remonte sa création. Lors de ces réunions les plus grands sorciers prennent position sur les problèmes liés à la magie. Autrefois, les membres se réunissaient seulement en cas de crise mais depuis le retour de Voldemort tous les soirs ils en discutent. Je suis moi même l'un de ces Conseillers de la Magie.

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune il me fixait son intensément. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, une étrange sensation m'envahissait comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Le directeur soupira puis reprit : 

- Ecoute-moi bien Harry, les sorciers m'ont demandé de t'emmener à notre prochaine réunion qui aura lieu ce soir après dîner.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je abasourdi.

- Je me doute que tu dois être surpris mais il faut vraiment que tu viennes Harry. 

- Mais… que me veulent-ils ? demandais-je.

Albus Dumbledore mit du temps avant de me répondre comme si cette question le gênait.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant mais sois patient tu le sauras bien assez tôt, me dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu peux retourner en classe et ne parle de cela à personne, pas même à Mlle Granger et à M. Weasley. 

J'acquiesçais et voyant qu'il était midi, je me rendis dans la grande salle où mes camarades étaient déjà en train de manger.

- Qu'est ce que Dumbledore voulait ? me questionna Ron, tout en avalant de grosses bouchées de dinde rôtie.

- Euh ! … Ben…il tenait à savoir si je continuais à jouer au Quidditch cette année, bégayais-je en m'asseyant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le directeur s'inquiète de ça ! Bien sûr que tu continues le Quidditch, tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps, rétorqua Ron.

Je ne répondis rien. Ron ne parut pas s'apercevoir de ma gêne et reprit sa discussion à propos des balais avec Lee Jordan. Hermione quant à elle ne leva même pas la tête de son livre _Les Animaux magiques. _Le repas futmouvementé. En effet Fred et Georgeavaient mis de la lotion _Poil'partout _dans la purée de Colin Crivey et au bout de 10 minutes celui-ci ressemblait davantage à un chien qu'à un garçon ! 

Malgré l'euphorie ambiante je n'arrivais pas à m'amuser comme les autres. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je touchais à peine à la nourriture, l'excitation m'avait enlevé tout appétit. A la fin du repas je surpris le regard pensif d'Hermione posé sur moi. Celle-ci ne me posa pourtant aucunes questions et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

L'après-midi se passa très vite. D'abord il y eut un cours avec Rogue et je fis perdre 5 points à Griffondor pour manque de concentration. Puis Hagrid nous montra comment approcher une licorne sans l'effrayer.

Bientôt ce fut l'heure du dîner. J'étais à la fois impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer mais aussi inquiet pour la suite des événements. Le repas fut excellent comme d'habitude et plusieurs fois je sentis le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se poser sur moi. La grande salle commença à se vider et les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. 

- Tu viens Harry, me dit Ron.

- Euh ! Non je vais d'abord aller voir Edwige, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Une fois dehors, je fus surpris par la fraîcheur du soir. La brise soufflait dans les grands sapins qui entouraient le château. Au loin j'apercevais la maison d'Hagrid et j'entendais les jappements de Crockdur. Je fis quelques pas le long du sentier, mes pensées furent interrompues par le son d'une voix derrière mon dos :

- Bonsoir Harry, tu profites de la magnifique vue que nous offre ce paysage ? me dit Albus Dumbledore en souriant. Sans attendre ma réponse, il ajouta :

- Il est temps d'y aller, le conseil va bientôt commencer. 

- Où se déroule la réunion ? demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Viens, suis-moi, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la serre de Mme Chourave.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Albus Dumbledore la déverrouilla et entra. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il éclaira la pièce et les plantes cultivées par la professeur de me parurent encore plus étranges. Le directeur se saisit d'un pot vide et me demanda de le tenir d'un côté. Je compris alors que c'était un Portoloin. A peine avais-je touché le pot que je sentis une force invisible me tirer par le nombril et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris dans un long couloir sombre. AD apparut soudainement devant moi :

- ca va Harry, tu n'as pas était trop secoué ?

- Non, tout va bien, le rassurais-je. 

Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et traça un cercle sur l'un des murs qui nous encadraient. Le cercle, ainsi formé, se mit à briller :

- Allez viens Harry les sorciers nous attendent, me dit AD en enjambant la forme circulaire.

Déconcerté, je le suivis et je me retrouvai dans une salle immense. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil dans toute ma vie. Les murs étaient tellement hauts que l'on n'apercevait même pas le plafond. La pièce était très éclairée pourtant aucune lampe, torche ou baguette n'était visible. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une table rectangulaire autour de laquelle 10 sorciers et sorcières étaient assis. Chacun d'eux portait une robe de couleur verte et tous m'observaient. Le plus vieux des sorciers qui me sembla être le président du conseil prit la parole :

- Bonsoir Albus, je vois que tu nous as emmené le jeune Potter, puis se tournant vers moi il ajouta :

- Alors c'est toi Harry, j'ai très souvent entendu parler de toi et j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. Prends un siège me dit-il en me désignant l'un des deux fauteuils inoccupés. 

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et Albus Dumbledore en fit de même. Je me sentais ridicule parmi tous ces grands sorciers et l'excitation de départ venait de laisser place à de l'appréhension. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter.

Le vieux sorcier reprit : 

- Je pense Harry que le moment des présentations est arrivé. Je m'appelle Théodore Nudman, je suis un ancien Auror. Maintenant je consacre mon temps et mes connaissances à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Voici Clémenia Antio, poursuivit-il en désignant la sorcière blonde aux traits anguleux assise à sa droite. Elle donne des cours de sorcellerie ancienne aux étudiants à l'Université de Magie Supérieure. C'est une discipline très difficile que peu de professeur choisissent d'enseigner.

Clémenia me sourit puis le président reprit : 

- Héno Lewis est professeur de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il a d'ailleurs écrit de nombreuses thèses sur ce sujet.

A ces mots, j'eus envie de rire car M. Lewis me rappelait Gilderoy Lockart, un professeur que j'avais eu en 3ème année. En effet, comme ce dernier, Héno était un jeune homme d'une beauté étonnante. Il portait ses cheveux noirs et bouclés assez court. Ses traits étaient fins, le bleu foncé de ses yeux lui donnait un air autoritaire, pourtant son visage reflétait son caractère joyeux et le sourire éclatant qu'il m'adressa me le fit trouver très sympathique.

- Athénaïs Mulgrove est spécialiste des phénomènes étranges, continua M. Nudman en montra la voisine d'Héno Lewis, une jeune femme brune aux yeux gris. Elle a étudié dans de nombreux pays et, par conséquent, elle connaît 18 langues différentes.

La jeune sorcière était très mince et l'étonnante couleur de ses yeux lui donnait une sensation d'irréalité. Ses longs cheveux semblaient flotter autour d'elle.

A côté d'elle, se trouvait Mélisse MacHunchy, une ancienne professeur de métamorphose et qui appartenait désormais à l'Académie des Sorciers. Cette sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris attachés en chignon et à la silhouette boulotte m'impressionna fortement. En effet peu de sorciers étaient admis à l'Académie et seuls les plus doués y parvenaient à la fin de leur carrière. 

Nathan Hunter enseignait l'Histoire de la magie à l'Université de Magie Supérieure. C'était un homme âgé, plutôt trapu. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé encadraient un visage avenant et les yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence. A côté de lui, Neil Evans paraissait encore plus jeune que ses 28 ans. Ses cheveux fins et blonds, sa moue boudeuse, les étoiles dans ses yeux verts avaient quelque chose d'infantile. Pourtant c'était un grand sorcier et il était le plus jeune professeur de l'Université.

Le siège suivant était occupé par un homme d'une trentaine d'années, Dimitri Aldin. Celui-ci était un des rares sorciers à enseigner le langage Elfique. A sa droite, Zia Jordan présentait une troublante ressemblance avec ce dernier. Tous les deux avaient une chevelure et des yeux d'un noir de jais. Leur teint mat renforçait encore la lueur sombre de leurs yeux. Ils me firent un signe amical de la main.

Logan Wade, le dernier sorcier assis à gauche du président M. Nudman enseignait les sortilèges utilisés au cours des combats. Il travaillait en duo avec Zia Jordan puisque celle-ci était spécialiste des armes magiques. 

Si le physique de Zia présentait des similitudes avec celui de Dimitri, c'était tout le contraire avec Logan. En effet, celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. La pâleur de son visage accentuait encore le côté angélique de sa personne.

Lorsque Théodore Nudman eut fini les présentations, je me sentis encore moins à ma place au milieu de ces grands sorciers.

Voilà Harry, tu as vu tous les membres du Conseil. Je ne te présente pas Albus que tu connais bien je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il est maintenant temps de te dire pour quelle raison nous t'avons fait venir ici, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. 

Suspense, suspense, que va-t-il se passer ?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Svp des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

****


	2. Révélations

Salut à tous !! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plus. Mille mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible mais essayez d'être patient.

Chapitre 2 : révélations.

- Albus t'a sûrement déjà parlé du Conseil des Hauts Maîtres de la Magie et de la Sorcellerie, dit M. Nudman. Je tiens juste à rajouter ceci : ce Conseil est très ancien et comme tu peux le voir, il est composé de peu de membres. Ces derniers sont tenus au secret et ils ne doivent révéler à personne qu'ils sont Conseillers de la Magie. Le fondateur de ce Conseil, Noah Myles, en a décidé ainsi, il voulait bien sûr les meilleurs sorciers mais surtout il désirait une entière confidentialité. De nos jours, les sorciers du monde entier sont au courant de l'existence d'un Conseil mais aucun ne connaît le nom des membres et en tant que président, je souhaite que cela reste de la sorte.

- Il faut que tu saches Harry, dit Clémenia en prenant la parole, que maintenant toi aussi tu dois garder le secret.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, répondis-je…non, en fait, je ne comprends rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faîtes venir ici alors que je n'ai que 17 ans, vous êtes tous des surdoués de la Magie et je ne pense pas avoir ma place parmi vous, m'écriais-je, énervé par tout ce mystère. 

- Il a un sacré tempérament ce jeune homme, déclara en souriant Nathan Hunter. Nous comprenons très bien ton incompréhension et je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de tout t'expliquer. 

Depuis très longtemps Voldemort fait régnait la terreur dans le monde magique. Au cours de ces années, il est parvenu à s'entourer de nombreux Mangemorts qui lui sont fidèles corps et âmes. Pourtant, il y a 16 ans son ascension a été interrompue par un bébé de un an à peine.

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait, m'écriais-je, ce sont mes parents qui…

- Oui Harry, je sais, me coupa Dumbledore, l'amour que te portaient tes parents t'a en parti sauvé. C'est ce que tout le monde pense, émerveillé, en te voyant. Pourtant nous sommes persuadés que tu possèdes un don. Avant sa chute, Voldemort était très puissant. Ce que tu as vu lors de la Coupe de Feu n'était rien. Voldemort est l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde et s'il n'était pas passé dans le Monde Obscur, il serait parmi nous aujourd'hui. 

- Voldemort est vivant, reprit Zia Jordan et il ne désire qu'une chose : te tuer. Il n'a jamais accepté le fait d'être battu par un enfant. 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je regardais les sorciers autour de moi :

- Je suis au courant que le pouvoir de Voldemort est grand… je sais ce qu'il a fait à mes parents, dis-je en sentant l'émotion se répandre en moi, et surtout …j'ai vu de quoi il est capable. 

L'image de Cédric Diggory apparut devant mes yeux et je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi et je pouvais voir qu'ils ressentaient de la pitié. Seul Dimitri Aldin était différent, une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux sombres et j'eus le sentiment qu'il me comprenait.

Athénaïs Mulgrove toussa et dit :

- J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays et j'ai pu voir que la réapparition de Voldemort a provoqué des remous. Les Mangemorts qui lui sont restés fidèles commencent déjà à retourner à lui et à faire le Mal. Les autres, ceux qui l'ont trahi, sont terrifiés. Ils essayent de fuir mais Voldemort ne les laissera pas faire. 

- Voldemort veut retrouver la puissance qu'il a perdue, dit Neil Evans, il souhaite même être encore plus fort qu'avant.

- D'accord, répondis-je, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi ! !

- Lorsque tu es né Harry, reprit Dimitri Aldin, Voldemort était sur le point de gagner : de plus en plus de sorciers devenaient des Mangemorts et ceux qui refusaient de le devenir étaient tués. Les Conseillers de la Magie de cette époque étaient impuissants devant le pouvoir de Voldemort et tous s'étaient résignés à mourir. Quand Voldemort a compris que sa magie était plus grande que la leur, il a commencé à s'attaquer aux sorciers les plus puissants. Il en a assassiné beaucoup, comme tes parents par exemple, et ça la rendu égocentrique. Il croyait qu'il était invincible. Pourtant il a commis une erreur : il a voulu te tuer. 

Dimitri s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air pensif, puis il se tourna vers Logan Wade et celui-ci continua :

- L'amour de Lili et James t'a sûrement protégé mais nous savons tous que devant la force de Voldemort cet amour ne faisait pas le poids. Quelque chose a empêché Voldemort de te tuer et ce quelque chose tu l'as en toi Harry. 

Le silence si fit. La dernière phrase prononcée résonnait dans mes oreilles. 

Ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui brisa ce silence :

- Voldemort sait que tu possèdes quelque chose de particulier en toi. Lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer une partie de sa magie t'a été transmise et il a pu sentir que tu étais unique dans ton genre. Voldemort est obsédé par toi, il ne s'est toujours pas remis de s'être fait battre par un enfant. Il a voulu te tuer une deuxième fois lors de la Coupe de Feu et il a encore échoué. C'est un affront pour lui de ne pas arriver à t'anéantir. Voldemort est persuadé d'une chose : pour montrer sa grandeur au monde sorcier il doit tuer le célèbre Harry Potter, le responsable de sa chute.

- Il va falloir du temps à Voldemort avant de retrouver sa puissance d'antan car pour l'instant il est beaucoup diminué, reprit Nudman. En ce moment, il rappelle à lui tous ses Mangemorts. Nous ne sommes sûrs que d'une chose : c'est toi que Voldemort tuera en premier. Alors, bien sûr nous pouvons essayer de te protéger mais le mieux serait que tu en sois capable tout seul. Aujourd'hui notre but à tous est de trouver le moyen d'anéantir Voldemort à jamais, dit Théodore Nudman, et notre moyen c'est toi Harry.

- Quoi ! ! ! m'écriais-je abasourdi, vous voulez que ce soit moi qui combatte Voldemort ? Mais vous êtes fou, je n'en suis pas capable, je n'ai que…

- 17 ans, oui Harry nous le savons, me coupa Mélisse MacHunchy d'une voix forte, mais réfléchis un peu ! ! Lorsque tu avais un an tu as réussi à vaincre Voldemort alors imagine ce que tu pourrais faire maintenant que tu pratiques la magie ! 

J'ai rencontré beaucoup de jeunes sorciers au cours de mes années d'enseignement, reprit-elle, et ce que tu as réussi à faire depuis tes 11 ans est incroyable. Toi aussi, tu es un surdoué de la Magie. Si tu travailles ce don et cette force qui sont en toi, tu deviendras le plus brillant des sorciers. Depuis des mois, le Conseil étudie les possibilités d'attaque contre Voldemort et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante : si Voldemort doit être tué cela le sera par toi et par personne d'autre. Voldemort sait que s'il parvient à te tuer, le monde sorcier comprendra alors qu'il est redevenu aussi puissant qu'avant et il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive. Avant de t'expliquer ce que nous attendons de toi, je tiens à te dire que nous comprenons que cela soit difficile pour toi.

J'avais le sentiment d'être en plein cauchemar. Comment pouvaient-ils un seul instant croire que je pouvais me mesurer à Voldemort ? 

Je fermais les yeux et j'espérais qu'en les rouvrant, je me retrouverai dans mon lit à Poudlard. Mais non, les sorciers étaient encore là, tous dardaient leur regard sur moi.

- écoute Harry, reprit Nathan Hunter, à l'heure actuelle tu te sens incapable de combattre Voldemort et c'est normal. Nous ne savons pas quand Voldemort décidera que le moment est venu mais il faut que tu sois prêt quand ce jour arrivera. 

J'acquiesçais machinalement et Athénaïs Mulgrove ajouta :

- Pour le moment, Voldemort ne se montre pas, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Cela fait 3 ans qu'il est revenu et pourtant il n'a toujours pas tenté de t'approcher. J'ai fait des recherches et je suis persuadée que Voldemort attend le moment idéal pour mettre en œuvre sa vengeance. Au cours de toutes ces années il a emmagasiné une haine extrême contre toi, Harry. Imagine ce que cela a du être pour lui de ne plus exister et surtout d'entendre parler de toi comme d'un héros dans le monde entier ! 

- Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça, dis-je faiblement. Je me doute que Voldemort ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais ce que j'ai fait, il y a 16 ans, aussi extraordinaire que soit ce geste, je l'ai fait inconsciemment. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de mes parents alors je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais vous aider maintenant. 

- Harry, tu…

- Laissez-moi finir, dis-je d'une voix forte, en coupant la parole à Nathan Hunter. Je veux bien croire que je suis plus doué qu'un autre pour la Magie mais je ne vois rien de particulièrement exceptionnel à cela. Je comprends votre raisonnement et je suis d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort doit mourir. Si j'avais la possibilité de le faire moi-même, je le ferais sans tarder ne serait-ce que pour venger mes parents. Je suis en 7ème année à Poudlard, je ne possède pas assez de connaissances pour pouvoir me mesurer à Voldemort. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de choisir un sorcier expérimenté pour accomplir cette tache. 

J'avais dit tout cela d'une traite et je repris calmement mon souffle. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et à ma grande surprise les Conseillers de la Magie souriaient. Je les regardais tour à tour et devant mon air éberlué, Mélisse MacHunchy déclara :

- Ne fais pas cette tête Harry ! Nous nous attendions à une réaction de ce genre et ton incrédulité est tout à fait justifiée. 

- Nous avons bien sûr pris en compte l'idée que tu as formulée précédemment, dit Théodore, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir recours à un autre sorcier que toi. Je vais t'expliquer plus simplement la raison principale.

Dès ton arrivée à Poudlard en 1ère année, tu as remarqué l'admiration que tu suscite chez les élèves et chez tous les sorciers en général, n'est-ce pas ? 

J'acquiesçais et je me rappelais l'effet qu'avait produit l'appel de mon nom lors de la répartition dans les différentes maisons. 

Le président reprit :

- Voldemort, du temps de sa puissance, avait instauré un climat de terreur et lorsque le monde sorcier a apprit que tu étais la cause de sa disparition, ils t'ont immédiatement idéalisé. Tu es à leurs yeux le seul qui puisse l'égaler. Pour l'instant, et bien que Voldemort soit de retour, les sorciers se sentent encore en sécurité mais si tu venais à disparaître, ils perdraient tout espoir de vaincre Voldemort à tout jamais. 

La deuxième raison qui nous a poussés à te choisir est la suivante : tu possèdes au fond de toi quelque chose de rare Harry et tu es le seul dans ce cas.

Il y a une dernière raison et c'est la plus importante.

Au lieu de poursuivre, Théodore s'arrêta et lança un drôle de regard aux autres membres du Conseil, puis il s'adressa à eux : 

- Je pense qu'il faut vraiment lui dire toute la vérité. Nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher ça.

- Non, Théo, il est encore trop tôt, s'écria Clémenia Antio.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini.

Je remercie encore ceux qui ont bien voulu donner leurs avis sur cette histoire et plus particulièrement coccinelle-rouge13, hermione black 1, Laika 1, Michou et Christel, une super copine.

Qu'est-ce que les membres du Conseil vont encore apprendre à Harry ?

Harry acceptera-t-il ?

Bisous à tous !!! Svp des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ma décision

Coucou!!! Voici le 3ème chapitre. Je viens de commencer mon année de terminal alors je pense qu'il va me falloir plus de temps pour écrire les autres chapitres. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite alors continuez à me donner vos avis, ça m'encouragera !

Harry va enfin apprendre toute la vérité.

Chapitre 3 : Ma décision.

- Pour ma part, dit Nathan Hunter je suis d'accord avec Théo. C'est vrai qu'Harry est encore jeune et j'aurai préféré attendre encore un peu mais s'il accepte cette tache et que plus tard il apprend ce que nous lui avons caché, je pense qu'il nous en voudra. 

- Bon, reprit calmement le président Nudman, je pense qu'Albus est le mieux placé pour nous dire si oui ou non, Harry est assez mûr pour que nous le mettions dans la confidence. 

Tous les Conseillers de la Magie se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge : 

- C'est vrai que je connais bien Harry et je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout à fait capable de comprendre dans quelle dangereuse situation nous nous trouvons. Je fais entièrement confiance à Harry et il est dans notre intérêt à tous que lui aussi se sente en confiance avec nous. 

- D'accord, reprit Mélisse, je comprends ton point de vue Albus et je me range à ton opinion.

- Etes-vous tous de cet avis ? demanda Nathan Hunter aux autres sorciers. 

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête.

Je commençais à ne plus supporter toutes ces manigances. Les sorciers parlaient de moi comme si j'étais absent et j'avais le sentiment que mon avis ne comptait pas beaucoup. J'étais pourtant impatient de connaître enfin la dernière raison qui paraissait si importante à leurs yeux.

Le président mit fin à mon attente et entreprit de me relater enfin la véritable raison de leur invitation à ce conseil :

- Quand Voldemort t'a jeté un sort dans l'intention de te tuer, une partie de sa magie s'est inscrite en toi.

Je passais machinalement mes doigts sur ma cicatrice en croissant de lune qui se trouvait sur mon front et je sentis le regard pesant de Dimitri sur moi. Je le regardais d'un air pensif et …

- Tu m'écoutes Harry ? s'écria Théodore en élevant la voix.

- Oui… je vous écoute M. Nudman, m'écriais-je confus.

- Cette magie qui est en toi, continua-t-il est très grande et très puissante et c'est en partie grâce à elle, que tu as réussi à revenir vivant de la Coupe de Feu. Mais tu possèdes également en toi une force magique qui te provient de tes parents et de cela nous en sommes certains.

- Que … quoi ?!?!, criais-je presque, en manquant de tomber de mon fauteuil. Mais vous m'avez dit il y a 10 minutes à peine que mes parents n'étaient en rien responsable de ce soi-disant don !

- Je connaissais bien Lili et James, j'étais un de leur plus proche ami, m'annonça Nathan Hunter, et lorsque tu es né et qu'ils ont compris que leur vie et la tienne étaient en danger ils ont tout fait pour te protéger. Tu sais Harry tes parents étaient de grands sorciers et ils ont réussi à utiliser un sort très ancien, le _Donare Alter_. Ce sort consiste à transmettre, à notre mort, la magie que l'on possède à la personne qu'on aime le plus ou que l'on souhaite aider. 

Nathan Hunter s'arrêta, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres :

- Tu as compris n'est-ce pas Harry où je voulais en venir ? La personne à laquelle Lili et James tenaient le plus c'était leur fils, et c'est à toi qu'ils ont fait don de leur capacité magique. 

Une étrange sensation m'envahit et c'est à cet instant que je compris pourquoi je me sentais si proche de mes parents alors que je ne les avais pas connus. Ils avaient donné leur vie pour sauver la mienne. Je passais mes doigts sur mes joues et je sentis quelque chose de mouiller. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue et j'avais du mal à contenir mes sanglots. 

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas craquer devant des personnes inconnues. D'une main rageuse, j'essuyais mes yeux et je tentais de retrouver mon calme. 

Une main se posa, apaisante, sur mes épaules. Je relevais la tête et souris faiblement à Dumbledore. Celui-ci me fixait intensément et au bout de quelques minutes il retira sa main. 

- Tout va bien Harry ? s'inquiéta Neil Evans.

- Oui …oui, répondis-je en me ressaisissant. Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que ce soir j'ai découvert encore des éléments sur mes parents et … c'est toujours difficile pour moi de parler d'eux.

- Nous comprenons Harry. Je peux te dire qu'actuellement les pouvoirs de tes parents manquent cruellement au monde magique. S'ils étaient encore en vie, ils feraient partie du Conseil et c'est vrai que leur disparition a laissé un grand vide chez les sorciers.

Pourtant tu devrais être heureux de savoir que même si tes parents t'ont quitté trop tôt et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de construire ta vie avec eux, ils font partie de toi. Voldemort a réussi à les éliminer mais pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en Lili et James est en toi. D'une certaine façon, tes parents continuent à vivre à travers toi. 

Je hochais la tête mais au fond de moi je sentais que cette nouvelle ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Lors de mes 11 ans, quand Hagrid était venu me chercher chez mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia, j'avais appris de quelle manière atroce mes parents avaient péris. Le fait de savoir que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir vivant et pas eux m'avait toujours donné une impression de culpabilité. Alors aujourd'hui c'était pire car je savais maintenant que mes parents avaient choisi de mourir pour pouvoir me sauver et c'était un geste difficile à accepter.

Logan Wade mit brusquement fin à mes tristes pensées :

- Harry, il est inutile de parler encore pendant des heures de Voldemort. Allons à l'essentiel. Le conseil de la Magie t'a fait venir ici pour te demander de te joindre à nous. Tu sais pourquoi c'est toi que nous voulons et maintenant tu dois faire ton choix.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je me tournais vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta impassible et il ne fit aucun signe pour m'aider à me décider.

Je soupirais et en fermant les yeux je tentais de faire le vide autour de moi. Au bout de quelques instants des images défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je revis d'abord Ron et Hermione, tous deux souriaient puis ce fut le tour de Cédric, il volait sur son balai et il me salua de la main. L'image de mes parents apparut … et soudain, tout me parut clair. 

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et mon poing s'abattit sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les sorciers : 

- C'est d'accord. Je vous fais confiance et je suis prêt à faire tout ce que vous allez me demander. Je me doute que cela ne va pas être facile mais vous m'offrez la possibilité de venger mes parents et je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance. 

Lisia : j'espère que tu as aimé ce troisième chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis sur cette histoire.

Phénix20 : ne t'inquiètes pas, le pouvoir de Harry ne sera pas soudain. Il va devoir travailler pour agrandir ses capacités magiques mais je ne t'en dis pas plus car un auteur ne dévoile pas toutes ses idées !

Hermione black1 : merci d'avoir pris la peine de donner ton avis, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire.

Unagi588 : salut cousine ! merci pour tes encouragements. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce troisième chapitre. Bisous.

Harry Gryffondor : je te remercie, ton avis m'a vraiment fait énormément plaisir car au début j'avais peur que mon histoire ne plaise à personne.

Christel : coucou ma p'tite Chris. Sois un peu patiente ! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible. Gros Bisous.

J'aimerai vraiment que vous donniez votre avis sur ce chapitre alors soyez sympa écrivez une p'tite review.


End file.
